puzzle-piece
by swoodilypooper
Summary: "Annabeth was nervous. It was her first time in a long time bringing a guy back to her place. Percy was a co-worker and he'd asked her to have a drink with him a few days earlier. He was good looking, she was single, so she thought it wouldn't be all that awful to go on a date. What she hadn't expected was for them to click so quickly." Percy. Annabeth. Rated R - Sexual Content.


**puzzle-piece**

* * *

**Foreword: **So I know I'll probably get judged hardcore for this, but I'm going to be mature about this so I expect reciprocity on that front. If you don't like this kind of thing, don't read it - it's really that simple. Trust me, I feel awkward publishing this - don't make it worse for me. It's just that there is an almost criminal shortage of Percabeth smut, and I felt like I should try my hand at it. Keep in mind that this is smut written by a virgin, so I probably messed a lot of this up, but know that I had noble intentions at heart. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Annabeth was nervous. It was her first time in a long time bringing a guy back to her place. Percy was a co-worker and he'd asked her to have a drink with him out of the blue a few days earlier. He was good looking and she was single, so she thought it wouldn't be all that awful to go on a date. What she hadn't expected was for them to click so quickly. Talking to Percy was like talking to a long lost friend or wearing a comfy sweater.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but somehow Annabeth and Percy found themselves in her apartment at her request, kissing softly in the kitchen. The counter pressed gently behind her as she nibbled on his lower lip, relishing in the way that his hands trembled against her hips when she did. A small smile crept onto her face without her consent, and she could still taste the lingering spice on his tongue from the champagne. It felt like they had met in the bar a lifetime ago. A gentle sigh escaped her when Percy moved down her neck, his lips leaving searing kisses along the way.

"Is this moving too fast?" he asked breathlessly, looking up at her fearfully.

Annabeth groaned in disappointment. She didn't want him speaking when his lips could be put to a much better use. "It's not moving fast enough," she grunted, yanking at the hem of her shirt.

The look in his eyes was priceless when she flung her shirt across the room, too far gone to care. Now she understood what the term, "deer in the headlights" meant. "If you don't kiss me right now, I'm going to kick you out of my apartment sans clothes," Annabeth hissed.

Percy dutifully kissed her again, once again moving down her neck. He nibbled at a certain spot right below her jaw that almost made her buckle. She felt his grin against her skin as he mercilessly attacked the same spot over and over again, sending her into conniptions. Annabeth had to purposefully push him away to regain some strength in her legs. She looked at him, her chest heaving, and saw the mixture of amusement and lust dancing in his too expressive eyes and why did he still have clothes on?

"Because my body has been known render girls blind with its smexiness," Percy joked, adding, "and yes, you did say that out loud."

Annabeth blushed profusely as Percy did his best not to chuckle. "Not fair. My brain feels like slush right now, so don't patronize me," she retorted.

He held up his hands in surrender, laughing quietly under his breath. "All right, all right, the shirt is coming off. Avert your eyes, mortal!" he said.

"You little shit," Annabeth grumbled darkly, "if you don't hurry up, so help me God-"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Percy protested, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "Also calling a guy names during the sexy times is a major turn off. I have half a mind to leave right now - I am so offended," he said.

Annabeth watched with growing frustration as he failed at removing his shirt. He looked up at her helplessly, and Annabeth resisted the urge to strangle him. She walked up to him, slid her hands into the center of his shirt, and ripped outwards. Percy's eyes widened as his shirt tore open, sending buttons flying like projectiles all across the room. Annabeth leveled him with a look, daring him to make a joke. Percy being Percy made a joke anyways.

"Looks like somebody's horn- woah!"

Annabeth rained a flurry of blows upon him that he tried futilely to defend. Eventually, he just caught her hands and kissed her again. Annabeth rested her hands on his chest, feeling the underlying muscle respond to his movements. Percy, for his part, kept his hands safely on her hips, and occasionally a hand would run through her hair or up her spine, which sent sparks shooting through her entire body. It was like her skin was hypersensitive, and every touch was felt as intensely as branding irons with their finger tips leaving behind marks of possession. However, he kept his hands away from the places she thought they would have headed straight away.

She broke away slightly and spoke into his mouth, "I'm not going to break you know. You can touch me," she said quietly.

"Um, yeah. Sure," he said.

Annabeth heard his voice crack with nervousness, and she knew that he wasn't going to initiate anything. With a sigh, she stepped back, which caused Percy to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. She deftly unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the floor, resisting the urge to cover up. Maybe this was a stupid idea. She was showing herself to a guy she had met literally a few hours ago. This wasn't the most well thought out thing she'd ever done, but when she saw the adoring, almost reverent look in his eyes as he drank her in, she felt sure that she made the right call.

"You're beautiful, Annabeth," Percy whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

She smiled apprehensively. "Don't get all sappy on me now, Jackson."

He shook his head before moving into to kiss her again. This time as they kissed, Annabeth guided his hands to her chest and placed them gently on her breasts. His hands tentatively cupped them, feeling the weight, but Annabeth could feel his nervous energy. It would have been endearing if she wasn't so aroused. He grew bolder as they continued to kiss, devouring each other. He massaged them gently causing Annabeth to break their kiss and groan.

His eyes lit up at her reaction, and he kissed from her jawline up to her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe. Her knees were growing so weak that she had to hold onto the kitchen counter with a death grip for stability. Percy sensed her weakness, picked her up, and set her gently on the counter before lavishing attention on her neck. He repeated his previous ministrations and attacked the spot right below her jaw while fondling her breasts, which made her shudder and groan continuously.

When he began to move past her neck, Annabeth moaned in anticipation. Percy's hot breath hit her cold, exposed breast and she felt her nipple harden instantly. His mouth enveloped her right breast, and she shuddered violently, clutching his head against her. His hand worshipped her left breast, massaging the flesh and rolling the nipple between his fingers, sending painfully pleasurable sparks down to the valley of her thighs. She ran her fingers through his hair and naked back, biting her lip furiously to keep from crying out.

Eventually, he released her breast and Annabeth seized her chance by pushing him down to the ground. She copied his actions, kissing down his neck, impatiently moving down to his chest. Annabeth was too riled up to lavish the same amount of attention, but if Percy's yelps and suppressed groans were any indication, it seemed like he was just fine. Annabeth straddled his hips and smirked when she felt his hardened length straining against his jeans, pressed up against her.

Percy bucked against her when her lips sucked on his ear lobe, and he cried out sharply. The movement brought enough friction to make the both of them groan. Annabeth squirmed on top of him, trying to recover, but that only teased the both of them further. Percy's hands dragged her face back up to his lips, and he attacked her with a perfect harmony of lips, tongue, and touch. Annabeth dragged her lower half over him again, and he groaned into her mouth.

"Bedroom?" Percy whispered hopefully against her lips.

Annabeth smirked and rolled her hips on top of him, just to hear that perfect gasp again. "I didn't hear you say please. Didn't your mother teach you manners?" she asked deviously, smiling innocently.

He bit his lip hard before choking out, "Annabeth, please."

"Not nearly so cheeky now are we?" Annabeth said, pressing against him again. This was as torturous for her as it was for him, but she wanted to hear him beg for it.

"I'm sorry for being annoying- Gah! Annabeth, stop doing that! You're driving me insane," he groaned.

"Turnabout is fair play, my dear," she said. Percy's eyes narrowed dangerously and lust clouded over them. Annabeth didn't have any time to react before he scooped her up in his arms and jogged over to her bedroom. He threw her down on the bed ungracefully and towered over her.

"Meanie," he said.

Annabeth smirked. "You love it. Now get over here, and I'll do my best not to fall asleep," she teased.

"Case in point," he muttered, flopping onto the bed with her.

She rolled her eyes and dragged him on top of her. Percy gave her a quick kiss before flowing down her neck and back to her breasts. This time, he wasn't gentle at all, but that only made the experience more pleasurable for Annabeth. Somehow, as she was caught up in a whirlwind of sensation, Percy had unbuttoned her pants. He moved away from her chest and yanked her pants off in one fluid motion. When Annabeth felt his breath against her panties, her eyes widened comically.

"Fuck yes," she gasped as she felt him drag his tongue over them. Percy looked up at her with a devilish smirk before he licked his lips, his clairvoyant green eyes completely clouded over with lust. Annabeth's eyes widened even further if such a thing was possible.

He slipped her panties down to her ankle before murmuring lowly, "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Annabeth laughed despite herself. "Geez, you sure know how to a woo a girl, Jackson."

His eyes twinkled with mirth in response. He dove back down before she could say anything further. Annabeth lost all ability to think as Percy devoured her. The only thing she could do was clench at the bed sheets and moan or swear unintelligibly. When Percy found her clit, Annabeth spasmed and cried out sharply. When Percy looked up in confusion, her hands grabbed him by the hair and forced him back down. She could feel his smirk against her thighs, but she was too far gone to beat it out of him. Percy teased her mercilessly, never giving her enough to find release. Annabeth had to use all her willpower not to beg, but towards the end, she had devolved into a sobbing, blubbering mess.

"Percy! Ungh! Please," she whimpered, her hands pushing his head down harder.

He swatted her hands away and continued to tease her, causing her to cry out. "Jeezus, I hate you you little shit," Annabeth spat.

She felt Percy grin and finally give her what she was looking for. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, and she devolved into a puddle incapable of thought or action. Her hands had ripped out a couple of Percy's hairs from clenching so hard. When she finally gained the ability to see, she saw Percy grinning over her. He bent down to press a gentle kiss on her lips before combing her sweaty hair off her forehead.

"Well? Did that keep you awake?" he asked.

Annabeth growled and flipped him over. Before he knew what was happening, she had torn his pants off, slipped a condom on, and had sunk down onto him. The suddenness made both of them cry out. Percy waited until she adjusted to his length, but it wasn't long before she started moving on top of him. Percy kept his eyes closed and tried his best to focus on things like baseball and race cars, but after going down on Annabeth for nearly thirty minutes, hearing her make the sexiest noises he'd ever heard, he was about ready to explode. Still, he desperately wanted to give her another orgasm before he found his own, so he cheated.

Annabeth gasped when Percy's hand found her clit again, but this time, his attack was merciless. His other hand pinched her nipples, sending electric shocks running through her system. She felt over stimulated, like she hadn't orgasmed at all.

"Not fair," she huffed, rolling her hips faster on top of him, trying her damnedest to wipe the stupid smirk off his face. It did the trick. The visual stimulation of seeing Annabeth breathlessly impaling herself on top of him, her breasts bouncing, her hips rocking, was shoving him over the edge. With a determined look, Percy sat up and swallowed one of her breasts in his mouth while his hand groped the other one, causing her to cry out and lose her rhythm. Percy took control of the tempo as Annabeth tried to focus on anything but the sensory overload she was experiencing.

In the end, Percy did finish first, but in his defense, he'd been riled up for more than an hour and he'd seen Annabeth completely lose it, which would turn any straight man into a puddle of butter. Honestly, it was a miracle he lasted as long as he did. When he did find his release, Annabeth resisted the urge to proclaim victory and focused instead on committing the adoring, painful look on his face to memory. Annabeth's own release came seconds afterwards, and she collapsed on top of Percy, exhausted.

When Percy finally regained the ability to speak, he said, "Hey, there."

Annabeth looked up at him from where her head was laying on his chest. "Hey."

He scrunched up his eyebrows. "What's your name again? Amy? Annabelle?" he asked.

Annabeth snorted, punching him. "You ass."

She didn't need to look up to know that he was grinning. "Was that mind blowing? Earth shattering? Life changing?" he asked.

"To be honest, I didn't even feel you put it in," Annabeth teased.

Annabeth felt him plant a kiss on top of her hair. "Rude," he said, smothering his nose in her curls and breathing in.

"Honest," she replied.

"You're hurting my feelings, Anastasia," he quipped.

Annabeth laughed into his chest. "I wish this would last forever," she said.

"Who says it has to end?" he retorted.

Annabeth looked up at him, resting her chin on top of him. "It doesn't if we don't want it to," she whispered.

"Well, then I guess you're stuck with me, Ms. Chase," Percy replied, grinning.

She smiled back at him. "Confession: I only wanted you for your body. Sorry, not sorry."

"Good to know that you're not shallow," Percy snorted.

She burrowed herself into his side. "You love it," she said, her voice muffled against his skin. Annabeth heard a rumbling chuckle shake his frame and felt his hands wrap around her. The calm beating of his heart was as hypnotic as it was relaxing, and it wasn't long before she found herself drifting off to some distant, oneiric shore. The last cogent thought she could think was of how naturally she fit against Percy's side, like she was the other half of his puzzle, completing him almost, and in that moment, Annabeth Chase felt complete.

* * *

**A/N: **So this was interesting/fun/awkward to write! I finally churned something out that wasn't complete garbage after months of writer's block. It's not that I haven't been able to write - I just haven't been able to write fanfics. I am still finishing up college apps, and all that, so that's where my brain has been directing most of its creative efforts. I apologize for not updating my other stories - I will do my best to do so after apps are done, which is on my birthday, New Year's Eve (fun, fun).

Enough about that, more about the story! Um, I don't know what to say really, haha. Anything I do say will just make the situation more awkward, so I'll just say that it was fun and _new_ to write. This is sort of how I imagine them going about all this - I'd imagine there would be a lot of wisecracks interspersed amongst the poignant moments. It's sort of cheesy towards the end, and I could have tried to make some sort of narrative at the beginning to give this a plot, but honestly, I just wanted to write something really forthright.

There's a non-smutty Percabeth one-shot in the works that will be up sometime in the next two weeks, so be on the lookout! If you enjoyed this and want to see similar content in the future, please let me know in a review and I'll start writing more. If demand is high enough, I might make a separate smut account just for this kind of thing. Anyhow, I hope you liked it, and as always: follow, favorite, and review!


End file.
